


When You Sleep I Hope You Dream of Us

by WickedInk



Series: I'll Be Where You Are [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, i'm addicted to writing haytham and ziio afterlife fluff, is it hayziio, is it ziiham, take a shot every time i say 'i hope you dream of', we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedInk/pseuds/WickedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haytham and Ziio have hopes for the future that coincide with the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sleep I Hope You Dream of Us

When you sleep, I hope you dream of purity.

 

I hope you dream of faraway lands where the earth is chaste and the greed of man has not yet ravaged its virgin roots. I hope you dream of fields filled with wildflowers and poppy seeds and daisies and the sounds of screams and giggles as children do what children do best. I hope you dream of lush forests with scavenging wildlife and trees that go on for decades. 

 

I hope you dream of sun and fresh pine and grass covered in morning mist, broken branches and budding leaflets. I hope you dream of women gossiping by the river as they wash clothes and watch the children startle fish away. I hope you dream of sunrises speckled with stars, for the moon has not yet swam away and the sky is still painted in streams of pinks and purples. I hope you dream of scaling the tallest of trees and collecting feathers to create the simplest of masterpieces of hair decorations. I hope you dream of women sitting about campfires, braiding hair and confessing deep desires.

 

I hope you dream of a mother deer and her fawn grazing in warm sun rays.

 

I hope you dream of cool spring afternoons, lazy summer days, chilly autumn nights and frosty winter mornings. 

 

I hope you dream of fresh starts and new beginnings. 

 

I hope you dream 

 

of you.

 

And me.

 

And what should’ve been.

* * *

When you sleep, I hope you dream of home.

 

I hope you dream of places where the weight of the world is not solely placed upon your shoulders and aspirations are never deferred. I hope you dream of meals with friends, celebrations with family, and futures with lovers. I hope you dream of doting mothers who cure their children’s pains with love and kisses, of fearless fathers who scare away monsters and tell whimsical tales of the sea. I hope you dream of childhood wishes where innocence was revered and the evils of the world had not yet tainted them. I hope you dream of sweets that spoiled dinners and siblings who knew better.

 

I hope you dream of holidays where the food is warm and the atmosphere is rich with laughter and smiles. I hope you dream of fussy mothers, the kind who stuffs their children into layers upon layers of clothing, only to slave over stains once the little ones have finished their roughhousing. I hope you dream of mothers who cure sickness with love, who cook whatever their little ones desire, and soothe fevered dreams.

 

I hope you dream of fathers who trade dreams for reality, of fathers who put family first and life second. I hope you dream of fathers who spoil their children, who celebrate the little things their children do. I hope you dream of fathers who pretend to lose every time they roughhouse with their little ones and who aren't afraid to kiss their children in public. I hope you dream of fathers who kiss mothers when the children aren't looking.

 

I hope you dream of warmth and comfort.

 

I hope you dream of love and affection.

 

I hope you dream of busy days and relaxing evenings.

 

 

I will not dream of you when I sleep.

 

For when my eyes do finally shut,

 

And when your eyes copy mine,

 

I will greet you with myself

 

And we shall be what we should have been.


End file.
